1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multifunctional electronic cigarette and a multifunctional portable electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multifunctional electronic cigarette capable of detecting operational resistance or identification data of an expansion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic cigarette device is used to perform electronic cigarette function only. Generally, according to healthy research, 80% of people having smoking habits also have habits of drinking alcoholic beverage possibly. In order to prevent drunk driving, the driver must detect blood alcohol concentration before driving; for this reason, the person having smoking habits may also need to carry an alcohol detector for frequent use.
However, when the electronic cigarette device is combined with the alcohol detector for purpose of detecting blood alcohol concentration, the combined device becomes heavier and larger, and it may affect the user's willingness to use and carry.